Killbane
Edward „Eddie” Pryor, lepiej znany jako 'Killbane '- jest głównym antagonistą Saints Row: The Third. Jest liderem Luchadores i wraz z Mattem Millerem, Violą i Kiki DeWynter oraz Phillipe Lorenem, członkiem Syndykatu. Jest także zawodowym zapaśnikiem i jednym z głównych antagonistów w grze obok Cyrusa Temple'a. Killbane jest wysokim, muskularnym mężczyzną, który nosi maskę Lucha libre z dopasowanymi zielonymi ubraniami, albo w rajstopach zapaśniczych, czy w garniturze. Nigdy nie ściąga maski, zgodnie z tradycją Lucha libre, ale gracz może upokorzyć Killbane, demaskując go w Mordowni XXXI. Głosu podłożył mu Rick D. Wasserman. Biografia Saints Row: The Third Po wygnaniu do Meksyku po zabiciu przeciwnika na ringu, wrócił do Steelport, aby odzyskać utracony sukces. W pewnym momencie był partnerem Tag-Teamu i przyjacielem Angel De La Muerte i razem prowadzili Luchadores. W końcu stał się zazdrosny o sukces Angel i zaczął publicznie demaskować i zawstydzać go, zmuszając Angela do ukrycia. Na początku gry Saints Row: The Third, Killbane nadal jest liderem Luchadores, a po przybyciu Świętych do Steelport, zostaje zmuszony, aby zebrać swoje siły i sprowadzić głowę Bohatera do Phillipe Loren. Po tym, jak Święci zabijają Lorena, Killbane przejmuje pełną kontrolę nad Syndykatem, pomimo sprzeciwów Kiki i Violi. Wkrótce okazuje się, że jest znacznie mniej skutecznym liderem niż Loren, sprawiając, że DeWynters wykonują większość pracy i brutalnie walczą przeciwko każdemu, kto mówi coś, co mu się nie podoba (cecha, która przeraża Matta Millera). Ostatecznie DeWynters zmęczyli się nieskutecznością Killbane'a jako przywódcy, wraz z jego ego, i postanowili opuścić Syndykat. Zanim to zrobią, Kiki obraża Killbane'a, nazywając go „Eddie”, co denerwuje go na tyle, by złapać ją za gardło i skręca jej kark, tuż przed Violą i Mattem Millerem. Następnie Killbane radzi Violi, aby pozostała w Syndykacie lub spotka ją taki sam los, jak jej siostrę. W dalszej części Viola DeWynter ostatecznie dąży do zemsty na Killbanie za morderstwo Kiki poprzez ucieczkę do Świętych i przekazanie im cennych informacji na temat działalności Syndykatu. Wydarzenia z jednej misji sprawiają, że między Killbanem i Protagonista zaczynają się rozgrzewać. Killbane uważa, że najlepszym sposobem na zranienie Świętych jest zniszczenie ich reputacji. Aby to osiągnąć, aranżuje prywatny wywiad z Jane Valderamma i daje jej fałszywe (ale wiarygodne) Nagrania z Shaundi, Pierce i Protagonistą niszczących zawieszony most w Stilwater. Podczas wywiadu „na żywo” Killbane oskarża Świętych o to, że są przestępcami, a nie bohaterami, i zachęca obywateli Steelport do patrzenia na nich z góry. Kinzie Kensington widzi wywiad i wzywa Shaundi i Protagoniste do jej miejsca w Smiling Jack's. Bohater widzi to, co robi Killbane, i ślubuje zniszczyć go za wszelką cenę. Używając helikoptera Kinzie, zaczynają latać po mieście (razem z Shaundi), próbując śledzić źródło sygnału nadawanego przez Killbane'a. Kiedy Święci w końcu doganiają Killbane i próbują posłać mu kulę w głowę, Matt Miller nagle interweniuje, włamując się do komputera pokładowego swojego helikoptera i przeciążając go EMP. Powoduje to, że protagonista traci kontrolę nad samolotem, podobnie jak Killbane dokładnie tam, gdzie go chcieli. Killbane ucieka, a Protagonista planuje zemstę na Deckersach. Tymczasem Killbane jest zwycięzcą tego dnia, ponieważ opinia publiczna Świętych szybko zamienia się w „nienawiść” i „pogardę”. Narastający konflikt między Świętymi a Deckerami prowadzi do wojny na pełną skalę, która ostatecznie prowadzi do upokorzenia i porażki Matta Millera. Po zawarciu umowy z Bohaterem, Mattowi wolno żyć, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że dalsza praca dla Killbane'a będzie wyrokiem śmierci, która może się wydarzyć. Tak więc, obawiając się o swoje życie, Matt uprzejmie prosi o rezygnację z Syndykatu. Co zaskakujące, Killbane chętnie udziela prośby, a nawet podaje się Mattowi jako punkt odniesienia. Matt Miller opuszcza miasto i nigdy więcej nikt go nie widział ani nie słyszał. Około dwóch trzecich całej historii, po wyeliminowaniu większości zawodów w celu rywalizacji w Mordowni XXXI, Protagonista zmierzy się w meczu zapaśniczym z Killbanem obok Angelem De La Muerte. Po wygranej walce wybiera się, czy zdemaskować go i przynieść wielki wstyd, czy też zdobyć maskę Killbane'a do noszenia, Albo pozwolić Killbane'owi zachować maskę i poznać tajemnice Pięści Apoka. Każda z tych decyzji prowadzi Killbane'a do skrajnej złości i obiecuje spalić Steelport. W następnej misji Luchadores Killbane'a prowadzą wojnę z policją i siłami STAG w całym mieście, podczas gdy sam Killbane próbuje uciec w swoim osobistym odrzutowcu na lotnisku w mieście. Ze względu na spisek, który w tym samym czasie wystąpił porucznik STAG Kia, aby wrobić Świętych w terroryzm domowy, Bohater jest zmuszony albo stawić czoła Killbane'owi, pozwalając Shaundi i Violi umrzeć w tym procesie, albo pozwolić mu uciec w celu ratowania schwytania święctych. Bohater wybiera uratowanie Shaundi i Violi, a tym samym Killbane jest w stanie uciec ze Steelportu. Podczas następnej misji, Święci nazywają złoczyńców swojego filmu „Gangstas in Space” po KillbanIe. Postać „Generała Killbane” gra praktycznie identyczny aktor. Choć generał Killbane przekonuje bohatera, że jest jego prawdziwym ojcem (nawiązanie do Gwiezdnych Wojen), bohater protekcjonalnie przebija generała Killbane kryształkiem lawy. Saints Row IV Wirtualna figurka Killbane'a pojawia się w koszmarnej symulacji Matta Millera. Bohater gra przygodę z tekstem, aby uratować Matta ze szponów Zinyaka i pomaga mu stawić czoła Killbaneowi ostatecznie pokonując go po kilku ciosach w twarz. Chociaż śmierć Killbane'a nie została przedstawiona, Shaundi potwierdza to podczas rozmowy z Roddy Piper. Podobnie jak Angel, Roddy szukał zemsty na Killbanie przez wiele lat po tym jak, tymczasowo sparaliżował Roddy'ego i spowodowała, że słynny aktor/zapaśnik przegapił ważne wydarzenie wrestlingowe. Shaundi zapewnia go, że Killbane nie żyje. Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Saints Row Kategoria:Komediowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Zapaśnicy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Dilerzy narkotyków Kategoria:Mordercy en:Killbane Kategoria:Podżegacze